The Hero of the Sky: Yamikumo the Second
by fujin of shadows
Summary: *An overview of the Izuku that would be starring in my BNHA story next year.* Even in a world where the people needs a Hero, a monster is often times needed. After all, Heroes protect the people from the threats that dare steps into the light. A monster would protect them from threats bidding their time in the dark. It is just unfortunate that the monster in this era is Sky.


**_The Hero of the Sky: Yamikumo the Second_**

* * *

_Ladies and gentle, this is basically the bare bones of what my Izuku would be. I hope the personality that I want Izuku to have is portrayed in this one shot well. His skill set, abilities, and Quirk is also in display in this one shot. A comprehensive description of his Quirk is also in the last end of this fic._

_Tell me if Izuku should be Nerf or his abilities and capabilities should be toned down._

_The full version of this story would be up by January at the latest._

* * *

There was a rumor in the underworld.

In the underworld, All for One is considered a myth, a boogeyman told to greenhorns to spook them.

All for One is a myth, a legend, known to be very true by every underworld criminal and villain that was worth their salt.

It is harrowing to acknowledge a being capable of taking and giving Quirks because of the implications that it entails. Most would choose to deny and ignore the existence of such a being.

Only fools would deny reality, and those on top of the criminal underworld are far from fools. They would not have survived the world of Heroes and Villains if they were.

Those on top knew that All for One existed, and those on top knew not to cross him. They knew that if All for One came calling, they need to kneel and obey.

Anything less, and it would cost them everything.

That is why anyone who actively searches for All for One, especially Heroes and Vigilantes, are considered anomalies and a point of interest.

Since the advent of Quirks, there were numerous Heroes and Vigilantes who actively searched for All for One.

Only two came out of the searched with breathe still in their breasts.

The first was All Might.

The second was the Hero Yamikumo.

The top dogs in the underworld preferred All Might over Yamikumo.

All Might is a powerful Hero, capable of decimating cities with a single punch, but he does everything by the book.

Yamikumo was not a by the book Hero. He was not as strong as All Might, nor did he have the resources that All Might possesses. What Yamikumo has that All Might did not have was his sheer drive and ruthlessness.

The Underworld still remembers the Hero Yamikumo.

They would not forget him any time soon.

After all, when he was still an active Hero, he tore through the underworld like a man possess.

The crippling of the criminal underworld in Japan was credited to All Might, and to an extent, he did some damage, but Yamikumo was the one who truly wreck the underworld beyond repair.

Recovering from what All Might did to the underworld would take a mere few years.

Recovering from what Yamikumo did to them would take decades. The underworld was still recovering from the destruction that Yamikumo left behind.

All Might would give mercy. Yamikumo did not. He did not give an inch, he did not give a quarter. The closest thing to mercy that Yamikumo offered was a swift death.

Often times, the leaders of the Criminal Underworld celebrated the fact that Yamikumo's record was blacklisted and buried in the annals of history. Most Heroes in _that _generation had their records, history, and achievements buried. Yamikumo was a much better deterrent to villainy than All Might ever would be, at least in the underworld.

After all, captivity can be comfortable and avoided if the right bribe is paid.

Death is permanent.

The Hero Yamikumo was a master killer, and he does not hesitate.

The Hero Yamikumo was infamous, and that is why the underworld let out a sigh of relief when news of his death surfaces.

At the current age, Yamikumo was an old man, but that did not diminish his infamy. After all, the last time an underworld organization arrange a hit against Yamikumo, a man in his senior years, several years remove from his prime, it did not end well for those who arrange the hit.

The blood of those idiots still stained the streets of Kyoto.

Still, that is where the rumor began.

A few months after the death of the Original Yamikumo, a new one emerged.

This new one wore the mask of the Original Yamikumo and he was wielding the man's weapon of choice, a shield. A familiar shield that should not have cause so many deaths.

Although, the signature weapon of the original Yamikumo was a shield. This new one also wielded swords.

This new Yamikumo utilizes the same methods and tactics that the original employed, and had displayed the same ruthlessness and drive that the original had.

But there was a difference between the new and the old Yamikumo.

For starters, the new Yamikumo is kinder than the old one.

The new Yamikumo tends to assists orphans and prostitutes. The old Yamikumo would ignore them.

The new Yamikumo is more lenient to criminals and villains, often letting petty criminals and harmless villains walk away. The old Yamikumo had a kill first, ask questions never approach.

Another thing that distinguishes the old and new Yamikumo was their Quirks. The Original Yamikumo had a minor augmentation Quirk. The new Yamikumo has a strange fire Quirk.

And this worries the underworld.

Yamikumo did so much damage to the criminal underworld with such a mundane Quirk. This apparent apprentice of his possessed a Quirk that was head and shoulders above the original. The new Yamikumo might be kinder and more lenient than the previous Yamikumo, but it still did not change the fact that this Yamikumo had showed the same level of willingness to destroy everything in his path, and with his strange fire Quirk, he was a much more efficient and destructive killer.

The old Yamikumo was skill and precision personified.

This new Yamikumo, though less skilled and ruthless than the previous one, had more power and resources that his predecessor.

This new Yamikumo was also doing damage to the criminal underworld. Fortunately, he was only attacking aspects in the underworld that most of the top dogs considered deplorable, even to their standards.

Also, this new Yamikumo was also following the footsteps of the previous Yamikumo.

This Yamikumo was also hunting All for One down.

And he was having more success than his predecessor and All Might ever had.

_**(Scene Change)**_

*THE MORNING IS HERE* *THE MORNING IS HERE* *THE MORNING IS HERE* *THE MORNING IS HERE*

"Alarm clock shut off." A cold, tired command echoed inside a Mobile Home, and immediately, the alarm clock was deactivated.

A teen in his mid-teens sighed tiredly as he felt the arrival of a new morning. Said teen was sleeping on a single reclining chair. He stayed on the chair for a few seconds, relishing a few seconds of rest before he would begin the day.

"_[I wonder what Mikumo-sama would say about your choice of an alarm clock]"_

"He would be annoyed." The teen replied with a small smile. "He hated All Might." The teen added amusedly.

"_[And you are a fanboy of the Hero!]"_

"We don't agree on everything." The teen retorted back while jumping to his feet. He groaned silently as he felt his bones, muscles, and joints aching.

"_[There is a perfectly good bed a few feet from you.]"_ A female voiced pointed out. _"[Why did you install a bed in here if you weren't going to use it?]"_ The voice asked in a straightforward manner.

"Design oversight." The teen replied simply while doing some stretches to loosen his aching body.

"_[That would be the day.]" _The female voice snorted.

"I was foolish once." The teen said while looking at his surroundings. Seeing that everything was in order, he spoke again. "J.U.L.Y!" The teen called loudly.

Immediately, a hologram of a middle age woman with green hair and orange eyes rose from the ground. Said holographic woman possesses the beauty of a supermodel. **"{Good morning, Izuku-sama.}"** The hologram named J.U.L.Y greeted its creator with a robotic yet motherly voice. **"{Do you have an order for me?}" **J.U.L.Y inquired its master and creator.

"The Wednesday breakfast special and All Might 7 Protein Shake." The teen called Izuku ordered. "I am graving for some chicken and oatmeal." Izuku said as an afterthought.

"**{Right away, boss.}" **The hologram disappeared with those parting words, and Izuku knew that his meal was being prepared and it would be ready within the next 30 minutes.

Enough time for him to freshen up.

"_[The that you design are creepy.]" _

"Considering that a fragment of my soul gained consciousness and sentiency, you are the last person to say that." Izuku said in amusement.

"_[Well, in my defense, I came from you, Midoriya Izuku.]"_

"Sorahime…" Izuku said warningly as he walk towards the shower room of the Mobile Home. "And it's not Midoriya Izuku anymore. It's Akatani Izuku now. Please remember that, Sorahime."

There was a brief moment of silence between the two.

"_[You cannot hide from your past.]"_ Sorahime warned her creator.

"I haven't face my past for three years now." Izuku reminded his soul piece. "I do not intent face it for the foreseeable future."

_**(Scene Change)**_

Akatani Izuku remembered Midoriya Izuku.

Midoriya Izuku was a kindhearted little boy, who looks at the world with rose tinted glasses. Trusting, loving, helpful, and polite but also insecure, naïve, reserved, and dejected.

Midoriya Izuku had hope in his heart and love in his eyes. Midoriya Izuku had a beautiful ideology, even though it was an ideology of a child.

Midoriya Izuku was a strong boy, even though he lacked a Quirk and did not have a lick of fighting skills to speak of, the boy was strong, unbreakable, and able to take everything the world threw at him with a smile on his face.

Akatani Izuku remembered and knew Midoriya Izuku.

And Akatani Izuku have not seen Midoriya Izuku for over five years now.

"[Looked at the mirror, Master.]"

Izuku did as what his Soul Fragment suggested. He looked at the mirror to see his reflection.

He was on the small side of the spectrum, standing at around Five feet, six inches.

Although he lacks in size, his body makes up for it. Izuku possessed a lean and muscular body, although his physique was not that of a bodybuilder but that of an acrobat's or a swimmer's.

It was also noteworthy that his body was covered with scars. It was easier to see which part of his body was uncovered with scars than to count the number of scars in his body.

He has long green hair, that reaches down his lower back. His green hair had white highlights, and this was due to Marie Antoinette Syndrome that he is suffering through.

His emerald eyes appeared to be encase with amber.

And finally, his face is that of an effeminate boy.

Akatani Izuku is more pretty than handsome.

Izuku looked at himself hard in the mirror before snorting loudly and rolling his eyes.

"I don't see Midoriya Izuku." Izuku exclaimed with a disappointed tone.

"[I do.]" Sorahime whispered to her creator.

"Then you have better eyes than me." Izuku told her before drying his drench body and walking out of the bathroom.

He has work to do.

_**(Scene Change)**_

The second that Izuku was out of the shower room, thousands of black sands rose from the ground.

The sands then formed a dining table and chair.

Izuku sat on the chair and immediately, a large, hot meal descended from the ceiling via metallic appendages.

The moment the appendages retracted back to the ceiling, Izuku dug into his meal without reprised.

He was finished with his meal in five minutes.

Putting the utensils down, Izuku rose from his seat.

The chair and the table crumble down back into dust and receded to the floor.

Izuku paid it no mind as he returned to the sofa where he slept on the night before.

"J.U.L.Y, would you please bring out project FRI, SUN, SAT, and DELTA." Izuku ordered as he reclined on his favorite chair.

Several holographic screens rose in front of him. Below those screens were thrice the amount of holographic keyboards.

"Thank you, J.U.L.Y." Izuku said to his creation before his fingers dance across the holographic keyboard. With each strike of the key, there was a ringing sound, indicating that the character was inputted into the intended screen, into the intended project.

Izuku eyes were expertly yet carefully shifting from project to project, modifying them appropriately, his fingers dancing across the keyboard like a master pianist. The amount of information that he was processing, inputting, and modifying was staggering, but there was not a single trace of stress or strain on his face.

Izuku was always at peace whenever he was working on his technology.

After all, before he got his Quirk at the age of 10, all he had was his technology, even if they were nothing but theory back then.

After an hour, Izuku's fingers stop typing. He closed his eyes to momentarily rest them. Raising a hand, he made a waving motion, resulting to all the holographic screens and keyboards to vanish.

"J.U.L.Y, be a dear and prepare my weights." Izuku ordered as he once again rise to his seat.

A compartment in the RV opened and a racked filled with weights slid to the front of Izuku.

From the racked, Izuku took a 100 pound weight vest, a 20 pound wrist weight, and a 40 pound ankle weight.

"Tidy up the RV for a bit J.U.L.Y. I am going to be training for a bit." Izuku ordered the AI. "Sorahime!" Izuku called out.

A second later, two set of rings flew into his hands. The two rings were similar in design, both having been carve in the likeness of a Qilin's head, although one ring was made out of silver and the other was made out of gold, and the gemstone on the silver ring was amber, and the other ring sported an emerald stone

Izuku admired the rings in his hand before putting them on, one on his middle finger and the other in his ring finger. He gave each ring a kiss.

"[You know, this can be considered incest, right?]" Sorahime joked.

"You are a sword. Shut it!" Donning the weights on his person, Izuku stepped out of the RV to do his morning training.

Izuku, for a moment, took in the sights of the mountain range. He enjoyed rural Japan. The air is fresh, the skies are clear, and the greenery is vast.

After taking in the sights, he began his morning training.

He was on top of a mountain so he began running.

After a kilometer, he stopped before performing several exercises that consisted of 100 push-ups (this is done numerous times: two handed, one handed, four, three, and two fingers each for each hand), sit-ups, squats (done in multiple variation: Bulgarian Split Squats, Pistol Squats, and Single Leg Squats, Yoga Squats) triceps dips, walk down plank and shoulder slap, Up-down plank, Bicep curls + pulse, and Lunges (again, done in numerous variation: Curtsy Lunge, Reverse Lunge, and Lateral Lunge)

After those exercises were performed, he once again run for a kilometer again, only this time, with double the speed that he ran with previously.

After reaching a kilometer, he once again performed the same exercises that he executed before, but instead of 100 repeats, he did 150 repeats.

After finishing the exercises, he run once again with twice the speed that he ran with before.

He did this cycle numerous times, running with twice the speed the he run with previously before adding 50 repetitions in the exercises the he was performing after reaching a kilometer in each run.

Izuku ran for 10 kilometers, and he had done 3,250 repetitions for each of those exercises.

The training was torture but it was worth it.

It would be worth it.

_**(Scene Change)**_

It was already afternoon when Izuku returned to his RV.

A pitcher of water was already prepared for him.

Izuku did not bothered pouring himself a glass. Instead, he drank directly from the source.

"_[Manners, Master.]"_ His soul fragment scolded him.

Izuku finished drinking his water before replying. "I am the only one here. Fuck manners."

Izuku could feel his partner rolling her eyes.

"**{Master…}"** J.U.L.Y called his creator.

"Yes, J.U.L.Y."

"**{The Hero Association Commissioner is requesting for you to contact him.}" **J.U.L.Y informed her creator.

"In thirty minutes, I need to shower." Izuku told his primary A.I. "Although inform him that I am currently in the Kiso Mountains and that I have business in the Nagano prefecture. If he has an assignment for me, tell him to wait for a day."

"**{Immediately, Boss.}"**

"_[What do you think he wants this time?]"_ Sorahime wondered loudly.

"It doesn't matter what he wants." Izuku told his partner. "If its tenable, we'll do it. If it's not, we tell him to go fuck himself. Simple."

"_[Yes, simple.]" _Sorahime agreed.

It took Izuku fifteen minutes to wash away the sweat and grime off of his body before enjoying an extra five minutes under the spray of hot water upon his body.

Dressing casually, Izuku threw himself in his favorite chair before calling J.U.L.Y. "If he is waiting on the other end, plug him in."

"**{Immediately, Boss.}"**

There was a pulse of static that buzzed inside the RV, before a familiar voice echoed into his ear.

"/You're A.I is getting creepier by the day./" The voice of the Hero Association Commissioner exclaimed.

"Commissioner Genzou, what do I owe the pleasure?" Izuku greeted the man that oversees every Hero in Japan. "And before you mention it, I will not confirm or deny my involvement in the disappearance of that Yakuza Group in Yamagata."

"/Of course you would./" The exasperation was clear in the Commissioner's voice. "/As long as we don't trace anything back to you, you are free to do whatever you want, as long as it is within the parameters of your position as a Jackal./" Commissioner Genzou reminded Izuku.

"Of course, of course." Izuku nodded amicably. "So, why are you contacting me now? I was in Yokohama a week ago." Yokohama is where the headquarters of the Hero Association is located.

"/I make it a point to know the locations and whereabouts of my best assets./" Commissioner Genzou informed Izuku. "/Especially an asset as unpredictable as you./" The Commissioner added.

"I have not done anything that is beyond the parameters of a Jackal." Izuku defended himself.

"/The debacle with the Hero Public Safety Commission./" Genzou reminded the young Jackal.

"According to the bylaws of the Jackals, a Jackal can act as an overseer between the Hero Association and the Hero Public Safety Commission, and last I check, slavery has been illegal for a few thousand years now." Izuku retorted back. "Also, you don't have a leg to stand on. Hawks is under your employ, and last I check, she has quickly become your best agent."

"/She would be the perfect Hero if she is willing to go above her quota./" The commissioner complained. "/Or work for a full eight hours./"

"Pro Heroes under the employ of the Hero Association is only required to accomplish their daily quota before calling it a day. It doesn't matter if Kei-san works for eight hours or three hours, as long as her quota is accomplish and as long as she's willing to work in sensitive cases." Izuku defended her friend. "Plus, she is a remarkable Hero. She's good at her job. Kai-san has limited exposure and has less airtime than some of the Pro Heroes in the field, but she's on the verge of reaching the Top 10, regardless of the attempts of the H.P.S.C to stonewall her."

"/She is already complaining about getting into the Top 10./" Commissioner Genzou said with some amusement.

"If she is in the Top 10, Kei-san would exert more effort." Izuku pointed out.

"/Yes, instead of working for three to four hours, she'll work five./" Commissioner Genzou grumbled.

"She'll do more in that extra hour than most Heroes do in an entire day's work." Izuku was again touted the skill of his friend. "Your gripe with Kei-san aside, why did you called me again?" Izuku asked, returning the to the topic at hand.

"/I need you to make me some profiles. There are a few villains that has been causing ruckus. My 'friends' from the H.P.S.C doesn't want to deal with them, claiming that they are too low profile./" The commissioner growled angrily.

"Low profile cunts tends to do more damage than high profile ones." Izuku mused, feeling a bit of aggravation towards the H.P.S.C. If there was not a debacle to be showed, the H.P.S.C would not lift a finger. "Before I go to work, I do have time. Send them."

"/I just did./"

"J.U.L.Y!" Izuku prompted his trusted A.I.

"**{Extracting the information right now!}"**

A second later, several holographic screens appeared in front of Izuku.

Raising a single grow, he sighed.

"You are lucky Commissioner, I already have profiles on everyone in the list." Izuku informed the commissioner. "J.U.L.Y, pull up the file labeled 5Dc6."

"**{Yes sir!}"**

"/That was quick./" Commissioner Genzou noted.

"I had plans to do some house cleaning when I drove by Fukuoka again." Izuku told the commissioner as another holographic screen lit up into existence in front of him. Reading through the files, Izuku nodded in satisfaction. "If you're handling this group of miscreants, then it would lessen the amount of fuckers that I'll be dealing with when I make my visit."

"J.U.L.Y, if you would please."

"**{I've already sent it sir.}"**

There was a few seconds of silence on the commissioner's end before a dried, terrified chuckle echoed in the mobile home. "/Every time I read your Quirk Analysts, I get tempted to Disbar Midoriya Hisashi as a Pro Hero./"

"Use him until he dies." Izuku commented bluntly. "Aside from that, anything else?"

"/The vigilantes in Iwaki./"

"Not mine." Izuku told the Commissioner. "I might fund and equip two-thirds of the vigilantes in the country, but those vigilantes that I support tends to follow a set of guidelines. What those idiots did in Iwaki was going beyond those guidelines."

"/I'll have them taken care of then./" The Commissioner said as an afterthought. "/About my offer?/" Genzou inquired.

"The answer is still no." Izuku replied immediately. "I am more useful as I current am, and do you have any idea what I need to sacrifice if I become a Pro Hero. I would be less effective."

"/I am aware of that./" Genzou said in agreement. "/That being said, as useful as you are currently, your lifestyle is untenable long term./"

"When I put All for One in a box and then throw said box deep underground, I will retreat to a cottage deep in the mountains. I'll make a small farm, and then I will live the rest of my life in happiness." Izuku stated dismissively.

"/Are you sure that would make you happy?/" Genzou asked gently.

For a moment, the image of a girl with a single horn on her forehead, and hair as white as snow, and eyes as red as rubies appeared in his mind.

He crushed those thoughts as soon as they appear.

"I am a Jackal." Izuku said in finality. "Jackals don't delude themselves in having a good life or having a decent end for that matter."

"/And you are also 16 years old./" Genzou countered. "/You have your entire life ahead you./"

"What is ahead of me is a second showdown with All for One." Izuku stated strongly, one hand touching where his heart is. "And when the time comes, I will bring down the full power of the Sky down upon him. When the time comes, I am not going to lose."

_**(Scene Change)**_

Izuku always admired the shield that his master left him.

The signature weapon of the Hero Yamikumo the first.

The circular Rotella shield before him was beautiful if nothing else.

2.5 feet in diameter, and was painted to look like the Japanese Flag.

Akatani Mikumo was not overly patriotic, but Shimura Nana always had the ability to talk him into doing things that he rather not do.

It was a simple shield, but it was made from a metal that was not known to this world. A metal that could revolutionize the world.

It had taken him a few years, but Izuku was finally able to replicate the metal that the shield was made from, although his master's shield is still a masterpiece in his eyes.

The shield was his master's greatest gift to him, and he could never replace it even though he was fully capable in doing so.

"_[Should I be jealous?]"_ Sorahime asked with a serious tone.

"No, you shouldn't." Izuku assured her before standing up. "Time for work." Izuku announced while looking at the clock.

It was 4:15 PM, 45 minutes before his target gets into position.

Time to prepare.

"J.U.L.Y…" Izuku called out.

A podium rose in front of Izuku. On the podium were a utility belt, two bracelets, and a pair of shoe soles. The utility belt had a half dozen pouches on it as well as a buckle that looked to resemble a dragon's head.

Taking the buckle, he fasten it around his waist, taping the buckle three times in an order, Izuku felt the nanites inside the belt come to life. Izuku felt his suit materialize.

If Izuku was being honest with himself, it took forever for his nanotechnology to yield the results that he wanted, but considering the environment in which he started developing the technology and the difficulty replicating the metal of his master's shield, the fruits that his studies and hard work bore was still satisfactory.

After all, his uniform was one of a kind.

Izuku looked at himself at a mirror. He was now donning a black, full body suit that obscure his entire head, as well as a large silver cloak over the body suit.

(To make a long, description short, Izuku is wearing a suit similar to Shiba Tatsuya in the movie)

Strangely enough though, the two rings on Izuku's ring and middle finger was not covered by the suit.

Izuku then raised his hand casually, and with a brief application of his Quirk, his master's shield was covered with orange flames before flying into his raise hand. He strapped the shield on his back, obscuring it with the cloak of his suit.

Izuku ignored the frown that Sorahime had on her face.

Next, Izuku strapped the two bracelets on each of his wrist.

Tapping the bracelets together twice, the nanites within the bracelets came to life and formed gloves that were mostly red. There was a crest that resembled a jackal on the back of each glove and a flame type design also covers the base of the gloves. There were also a pair of thrusters attached to the gloves.

Again, strangely enough, the gloves did not cover the two rings in Izuku's fingers.

Lastly, Izuku grabbed the shoe soles on the podium and dropped it on the ground. Putting each of his foot on one of the soles, the nanites on then soles came to life and formed a pair of black combat boots with thrusters on the sole of the boots and a firing mechanism around the lower shins.

"How do I look?" Izuku asked no one.

"_[Like a killer cyborg.]"_ Sorahime told her creator with outmost seriousness. Personally, Sorahime preferred more color but her creator seems to not share her taste. Apparently, every bit of his fashion sense was transferred into her when he created her.

Izuku hummed in satisfaction before tapping the forehead of his helmet.

"You there, M.I.K.U.M.O?" Izuku asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"**{I am here, sir.}"**

Izuku smiled in satisfaction at the sound of his master's voice. His combat assistance A.I. was an unneeded feature of his suit. He was capable enough and his instincts were sharp enough to not need any artificial augmentation in combat. That said, having the voice, just the voice, of his master in his ear was a comfort that he cannot deny himself.

"_[Again, master, this is not healthy.]"_ Sorahime pointed out.

"I know." Izuku agreed before speaking to JULY again. "J.U.L.Y, if you would."

J.U.L.Y did not give a verbal reply. Instead, the mobile home suddenly collapsed into dust before said dust congregate and formed a launch pad. Izuku felt foreign energy surge around him. Smiling, Izuku activated his Quirk.

Immediately, Izuku could feel the world as if he was one with it. Orange flames covered his fists and a crown of orange flames adorned his helmet covered forehead.

His entire body screamed of power as he was propelled into the air.

The intensity of the flames that covered his fist increased as he used said flames to propel himself upwards before flying towards where his prey were located.

It's time for work.

Time for the Jackal to hunt.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Izuku enjoyed flying.

There was no particular reason why he enjoyed flying, but there was just something in the act that he love.

It might be the dragon in him that never fully manifested or it might be because he was an adrenaline junky deep down.

Regardless, flying is a therapeutic activity.

That said, work is work, and he was currently hovering in a highway between the Kiso Mountains and the Nagano Prefecture. He was waiting for his prey to arrive.

When Izuku started his career as a Jackal, he hated the wait. He was always the aggressor, always the attacker, he never waited for his victims to come to him.

When he started, Izuku was filled with rage, grief, and bloodlust. He was also 12 years old and a half.

Three years and a half later, he was now 16 years old. He was stronger and smarter than what he was when he started, and he was more patient too, as well as more experience.

He learned the value of waiting.

He also have someone to talk to while waiting, which was a major help if he was being honest with himself.

_"[So what do you think, will this be routine or special?]"_ Sorahime inquired with barely hidden excitement.

"Routine." Izuku answered immediately as he centered himself into the world. "If this is a special transaction, I would have felt something yesterday." Izuku explained as an afterthought.

_"[The beauty of Hyper Intuition.]"_ Sorahime said with a gentle giggle.

Izuku rolled his eyes. "I am a Sky, Sorahime, I would know if danger would come." Izuku told his spirit partner.

_"[So this would be boring?]"_ Sorahime whined lightly.

"I can just use my..."

_"[YOU ARE NOT USING THAT RELIC?!]"_ Sorahime snapped at her creator. _"[That thing should be in a museum, collecting dust!]"_ Sorahime exclaimed disdainfully.

"I agree." Izuku said, placating his spirit. "If I am allowed to establish a museum celebrating the Forgotten Generation, I will have master's shield as its crowning exhibit, but until then, this shield will accompany me in every mission."

Sorahime grumbled into his head. _"[I don't need an outdated Frisbee to protect you.]"_

Izuku shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "I know." Izuku acknowledged. "But it's my master's shield. It's a good luck charm..."

_"[Superstitious much!]"_ Sorahime complained.

Izuku chuckled before looking across the horizon.

**"{Sir, threat in coming.}"** The M.I.K.U.M.O A.I. informed Izuku.

Izuku felt Sorahime rolling her eyes. _"[He already knows, you two-bit code.]"_ Sorahime said snidely. _"[You don't need half of the features in your suit.]"_ Sorahime pointed out.

"Better to have it and not need it, than to need it but not have it." Izuku stated before tapping the helmet twice. "Give me a body count."

**"{We have three trucks, six vans and 108 life forms in total on those vehicles.}"** M.I.K.U.M.O informed his creator, while in the corner of Izuku's visor, a comprehensive scan of the vehicles were showed. The scan showed the inner schematics, the power sources, and the weak points of the vehicles. It also showed the number of people armed in those vehicles.

An information that Izuku did not need.

_"[Again, half of the features of your suit are not needed.]" _

"If they become a distraction, I'll have them remove, and I would admit that you are right." Izuku promised his spirit.

_"[I am always right!]"_ Sorahime exclaimed passionately. _"[So, how do we do this?]"_ Sorahime asked excitedly.

"I want to begin with a serenade." Izuku said while caressing the silver ring on his ring finger. "Are you willing?"

Sorahime hummed in contemplation. "[Call it!]" Sorahime prompted his wielder.

Izuku smiled before pulling the ring out of his ring finger while declaring..."Sing to the Heavens, Sorahime."

There was a faint glow in his hands as the silver ring that he extracted from his right ring finger turned into a sword.

The ring turned into an Uchigatana. The blade is 26 inches long, the tsuba (handle) is 10 inches in length, and the silver pommel was an inch in length. The back of the blade is amber in color while the blade edge had silver coloring. The hamon of the Uchigatana was peculiar as it resembled falling roses starting from the tip of the sword going down to the habaki (blade collar). Above the Habaki, there was a kanji of 'Balance' carved on it. The guard of the Uchigatana resembled that of an eight leaf lotus. From the end of the pommel, an orange ribbon the same length of the sword was formed.

Izuku dematerialize the glove on his right arm as the ribbon attached on Sorahime's pommel wrapped around his entire forearm passively. Grabbing some of the ribbon that was not wrapped around his forearm, he started spinning Sorahime rapidly.

There was a faint glow of sky flames emitting out from the sword, and while it was being spun, a thick layer of mist rolled over the highway that he was overlooking, just in time as the vehicles drove onto the highway.

Izuku smiled lowly as he began moving with the vehicles while continuously spinning Sorahime by her ribbon.

The mist was getting thicker and thicker, and Izuku knew that the drivers of the vehicles were now having trouble seeing what was in front of them.

Too make it more difficult, Izuku gave an order to his A.I. "M.I.K.U.M.O, please begin jamming protocol." Izuku ordered.

His suit glowed green for a brief moment as the jamming signal was release.

Izuku knew his tech. Every device capable of navigation and communication that was caught within the jamming signal should be crippled beyond use.

With their visibility hindered and their navigation and communication devices jammed, Izuku knew that those beneath him will not have a choice but to disembark from their vehicles.

Five minutes later, they finally disembark.

15 people that were too well armed for simple security officers stepped out the vehicles.

"That's a third." Izuku said before casually throwing Sorahime upwards, although his hand was still on her ribbon. He began spinning Sorahime again, but this time, the sound of lightning crackling echoed in the sky. "Shall we?"

"[We shall!]"

Izuku chuckled as he stopped spinning Sorahime before catching her in his hands. He then flew downwards swiftly.

No one in the streets was able to see Izuku landing on the ground. There was no sound that indicated him landing on the ground.

Although they felt a pulse of warmth as amber colored flames was released from where he landed. The orange flames quickly enveloped the vans around Izuku.

Raising his free hand, he made an upwards motions with his middle and index finger.

In a blink of the eye, the six vans were hurled into the air. This was followed by six massive bolts of lightning striking and destroying the vehicles.

Before the six vans exploded, they were enshrouded with an orb of orange fire, stopping them from exploding.

The 15 people on the street saw what happened to their transport but before panic or urgency could set in, Izuku began to work.

One of the security agents was impaled by Sorahime's blade. The blade was stab right through the heart of the agent.

The person beside said agent had his head blown clear off his shoulder when Izuku flicked his head with his middle finger. Said middle finger was charged with an intense amount of Sky flames, and on impact, it generated enough concussive force to blow a human skull into smithereens.

Izuku removed Sorahime from the chest of the already dead man, allowing said dead man to fall to the ground, before he once again spun Sorahime around by her ribbon.

Instead of using Sorahime as a sword, Izuku began using Sorahime like a flail.

And Izuku was very good at using Sorahime like a flail.

Izuku swung his sword to his right, unwrapping a bit of the ribbon that was wrapped around his forearm to give Sorahime additional range. Izuku felt his sword cut through two limbs with ease. This was confirm when four thuds echoed after a few second. From the sounds of the thuds, the first two thuds were heads and what followed were bodies.

Izuku pulled Sorahime backed into his hands while flickering his fingers to his left. Each flicker of his finger released an arrow of orange fire. The arrow of fire was charged with both heat and concussive energy.

Three arrows hit three security agents in fatal areas. One arrow incinerated the head of one agent. The second arrow blasted clean through the stomach of a second agent. And the third arrow burned through and obliterated the chest of the third agent.

Gripping the handle of Sorahime, Izuku turned while swinging his sword in the same motion. Izuku felt, more than see, his sword cutting through the throat of a person charging right at him.

The head fell one way while the body fell forward.

Reversing the gripped he had on Sorahime, he took a single but large step backward the tip of his sword pointed backwards.

He felt the tip of his Sorahime digging into flesh and organs.

The rest of Sorahime's 26 inch blade sunk into the man's body without hindrance.

Izuku felt the body convulsing on his back. Tightening his grip on Sorahime, the blade of his sword was engulf with orange flame, basically parboiling the insides of the man that he had stabbed.

Izuku felt auras flaring around him, an indication that Quirks are on the verge of activating.

"Emitters and transformation." Izuku voiced before snapping his index and thump finger.

A pulse of Sky flames flooded the area. This pulse prevented the activation of Quirks.

Izuku could feel the disbelief in the air.

Izuku harshly pulled Sorahime out of the stomach of the dead man on his back. He stepped forward, no longer giving the dead agent any support. The corpse collapsed to the ground. He raised the sword forward, not aiming for anything in particular.

With a twist of his sword, the mist dispersed.

When the mist vanished, the six who were untouched by his sword and flames were covered in frost and ice.

With the men on the ground taken care of, he turned his attention towards the men in the trucks. Before they could step out and engage him in battle, Izuku took care of them.

Izuku extended his free arm towards the trucks. Immediately, the cab of the three trucks were shrouded in Sky flames. With a simple closing motion of his hand, the cabs of the trucks were crushed, blood and guts of those inside the cabs spilling out of the wreckage.

He made another motion with his free hand. This time, three figures, one in each trailer of the truck, were forcibly removed from the trailer.

Their bodies were forcibly torn out of the trailers, causing injuries in their person as they hovered above their transport.

With another motion from his fingers, those three bodies flew towards him.

With casually strokes of his sword, he cut the bodies flying at him into several dozen pieces.

_"[Boring!]"_ Sorahime said in a sing-song voice. _"[There was not even a Chimera.]"_

"They are an endangered species." Izuku commented while pointing a finger at the frozen bodies in the road. With a downward gesture from his index finger, the ice shattered, the bodies that they covered following in unison.

Moving towards the back of the cargo of the trucks, he grabbed one of the locks and casually pulled it off its hinges. Opening the cargo, Izuku saw what he expected to see, a line of children, all in shackles and unconscious.

"Sorahime, have I ever told you how much I hate All for One?" Izuku asked casually while looking at the children in the trucks.

_"[Not recently, no.]"_ Sorahime replied with equal amount of casualness.

"I hate that bastard." Izuku said casually as he saturated the inside of the truck with his Sky flames

The flames did not burn the children. Instead, the flames were removing mental and emotional stress from the children.

Thank the Heavens that Sky Flames having a calming effect.

With a snap of his fingers, the restrains of the children were shattered.

He repeated this act twice over.

With the trucks fully opened and with the children out of their restrains, he let his flames surround the unconscious children before levitating them out of the trucks and securely putting all of them aside.

He then stood in the middle of carnage that he had cause.

"Hey Sorahime, could you deliver the children to the nearest Hero Association Branch? They should know you already." Izuku requested to his sword.

_"[You just want to use your master's shield.]"_ Sorahime grumbled.

That said, the ribbon that was wrapped around his forearm uncurled.

Izuku chuckled before kissing the sword lovingly.

"You are my number 1, Sorahime." Izuku told her.

_"[Liar, I am your number 2.]"_ Sorahime said with a flustered voice. _"[Your number 1 is in Mustafu, waiting for you to make a visit.]" _

Izuku hummed non-committedly before twirling Sorahime between his fingers. The sword was suddenly engulf in flames before reverting back into its ring form.

Izuku put the ring back into its ring finger, and he took a moment to admire the twin rings on his middle and ring fingers before he allowed an intense level of Sky flames to flow into those rings.

Making a fist, he slammed his blazing fist into the ground while declaring. "Rule above the Heavens, Sorahime."

An explosion of orange flames flooded the road.

When the explosion subsided, a serpentine dragon a hundred yards in length emerged from the flames.

Izuku smiled in awe at the dragon, while said dragon leaned its head towards Izuku.

Izuku pressed his forehead upon the snout of the dragon.

The dragon let out a please growl before pulling forward.

With haste, the dragon flew towards the children, devouring them but not killing them. Sorahime merely secured them in her belly. She then took to the skies and flew towards a place where the captive children would be safe.

Izuku offered his partner a smile before he turned his attention to the road again.

"Clean up." Izuku stated before motioning for the six hovering fireballs to descend to the ground.

Izuku mixed his flames with the fireballs that he was containing before allowing the fireballs to explode.

Ordinary fire and sky flames tend to produce corrosive fire, perfect for cleanup.

_**(Scene Change)**_

With one part of his business completed, Izuku flew to the Nagano prefecture to finish his other business.

"I miss the days when that cunt doesn't invest too much in security." Izuku said as he overlooked a non-descript, 12 stories tall building. He raised his hand to his face and opened his palm. In a matter of seconds, a dagger was form from the supplementary nanite in his suit.

"M.I.K.U.M.O, be a dear and hack into the buildings security system. Use protocol 19 as the primary hacking attack, and protocol 182 as a supplementary support." Izuku ordered his A.I before throwing the dagger to the building.

The dagger pierce through the concrete with ease.

From the dagger, a wireless signal travelled through the walls and spread throughout the building.

**"{Immediately sir,}"** M.I.K.U.M.O replied as the hacking commence.

Izuku did not have to wait for long. He knew his technology and he knew his . He is especially proud of his . He had programmed a good portion of his technical skills into his .

**"{Hacking is complete, Sir. We have full access to the building.}" **M.I.K.U.M.O informed his creator.

"Jammed the communications. I don't want a single distress call coming from the building. Take down the security cameras as well. I won't be needing them" Izuku ordered as he prepared a wide scale attack. "Also, be a dear and locked the entire building down." Izuku took aimed.

**"{Sir, we still have a few non-hostiles left in the building.}"** M.I.K.U.M.O reminded his creator.

"I know." Izuku said as he unleashed his attacked. There were no flames or any other elements that were released from his body. That said, almost a third of the people in the building collapsed in a death faint. Izuku felt it before MIKUMO could even detect it. "The Sky is not just physical, it is also spiritual. It is my will against there's and my will is greater. M.I.K.U.M.O..."

**"{Lock down is complete.}"** MIKUMO informed his creator.

"Good." Izuku stated as massive fireballs materialized around him. "Let's begin the sweep." Izuku directed the massive fireballs at the building. The fireball flew towards the building with haste.

Curiously enough, the fireballs did not blow or burn through the concrete walls of the building. Instead, the fireballs phased through the walls.

Once inside, the fireballs dispersed, leaving behind 12 figures, all wearing a faceless mask and wearing cloaks that surrounded their entire bodies. All were wielding katanas.

Those who saw the figures firsthand gawked for a moment while the faceless figures turned their attention to the nearest being composed of flesh and blood.

Once detected, the figures all drew their swords and began hacking and slashing anyone within their reach.

For Izuku, who was still waiting outside, it was an experience having his sight be divided into 12 different viewpoints. That said, it was an experience that he was already use to. This was not his first time using this aspect of his Sky flames.

From the outside of the building, Izuku manipulated the [Golems] expertly while taking notes of the inside of the building.

With a [Golem] in each floor, Izuku identified the floors that are important and the floors that weren't, all the while killing everyone who was still conscious in the building.

They were employees of All for One, and they knew what was happening inside the building. That makes them B-class villains, and Jackals are allowed to execute B-class Criminals.

"There is nothing of note in the 12th floor." Izuku commented before dispelling the golem in the 12th floor.

"9th is clear." Izuku said to himself as he dispel the Golem in the 9th floor.

"Nice try." Izuku complimented as he watched the people in the seventh floor put up a feeble fight against his Golem but putting more power and attention into the Golem, his Golem was able to eliminate the opposition before dispersing.

There was nothing of note in the 7th floor.

Izuku raised a brow as his golem in the 10th was dispersed without his doing.

"Three villains." Izuku mumbled to himself as he moved to the 10th floor, a closed fist directed at where his golem dispersed. "[Aster.]" An orange beam of Sky Flames was released from his close fist.

In midflight, the beam split into three beams and those beams pierce right through the walls.

Izuku felt three lives flickering out of existence.

"M.I.K.U.M.O, if there is a separate database for the 10th floor, extract it and store it to Database X-G46." Izuku ordered.

**"{Of course, sir.}"**

Izuku hummed as he felt a few of his Golems clear several floors. "3rd, 5th, and 11th clear."

Izuku dispersed the golems of those floors.

Izuku suddenly whispered. "Brutal." Izuku commented as the Golem on the 4th floor was brutality dispersed. "A telekinetic Quirk and an absorption-converter Quirk." Izuku complimented as he dove towards the 4th floor.

Izuku floated the shield on his back to his right arm before he plowed into the fourth floor.

Bursting into the room, Izuku could taste the surprised from the people who had defeated his golem.

He did not give them a chance to recover from their surprised.

Sliding the shield until he was holding it, he threw the shield at the one with the telekinetic quirk.

He threw the shield hard enough to break bones on impact.

And the sound of bones breaking, the jaw from the sounds of it, and body dropping to the floor was music to his ear.

Even before the shield made contact, Izuku was already moving towards the other villain.

A Quirk that absorbs kinetic energy and turned it into shockwaves…

He learnt to duplicate that kind of Quirk a year ago.

That said, he extended each of his fingers outwards and stabbed the man right through his chest.

With his free hand, he grabbed the shield that bounced back to his hands before smashing said shield to the neck of the villain.

There was a resounding crack as he broke the man's neck in an awkward angle.

Izuku then walked to the first villain that he had taken down. Before said villain could collect himself, Izuku already blasted him with three fireballs that obliterated and torch the villain's skull, chest, and stomach.

"M.I.K.U.M.O..."

**"{Already on it, sir.}"**

Izuku hummed in contentment before walking a few steps to his left. Raising a hand over his head, he made a grabbing and pulling motion with his free hand.

The sound of floors crumbling echoed into his ear and after a few second, four bodies were dropped in front of him, face first and bruised badly due to them being force through several concrete floor. Some rebar was sticking out of the four people that he pulled down from the upper floors.

Nonetheless, Izuku burned their bodies to ashes.

As a Jackal, overkill is required.

"Add the 8th floor too." Izuku told MIKUMO.

"6th floor is clear." Izuku said as an afterthought before a pensive expression cross his face as the Golem in the 1st and 2nd floor were dispersed.

"Chimeras." Izuku whispered with a smile. This day won't be completely boring.

Izuku took a few steps backwards. He tapped the floor three times with his shield, as if calculating the needed forced needed to break through.

Standing to his feet, Izuku jumped until his back touched the ceiling, his fist was pulled back and coated in Sky flames. The thruster on said arm came to life as he began to descend to the ground.

The thruster on his arm roared loudly as Izuku threw a powerful punch to the ground.

The floor collapsed.

The floor beneath the said floor also collapsed as well.

The floor of the 2nd floor also collapsed on impact but before it could crumble completely, Izuku hurled his shield at the lone figure in the second floor.

Izuku arrived at the first floor, immediately identifying and attacking the Chimera in said floor.

Izuku released a blast of sky flames at the Chimera before catching the shield that he had thrown earlier.

Izuku observed as his attacked was dispersed by an acoustic blasts from the metallic arm of the Chimera.

"Sound, huh." Izuku commented before firing another blast of sky flames towards the Chimera.

The Chimera attempted to block the attack once again with a sound wave, but the flame punched through those sound waves as if they didn't exists in the first place.

The flame blast landed and took the Chimera off of his feet on impact, burning the Chimera's chest in the process as well.

Izuku knew that the Chimera is not yet out. Chimeras were tough bastards.

Still, Izuku diverted his attention to the Chimera that he staggered earlier. Said Chimera dropped to the first floor, her bruise face already in the process of healing/

This Chimera was a woman, and this one, from the way his Golem was taken out, had a hardening Quirk and body growth Quirk. The hardening was crystal base and the growth Quirk applied to her hair.

Izuku also noted that the female Chimera had a minor telekinetic Quirk that was applied to her hair.

Izuku watched as the woman's unnaturally long hair formed a scythe head. The Scythe head was raised over the Chimera's head before it descended down upon him.

Izuku raised his shield to the upcoming attack. He was able to brace himself as the harden scythe slammed onto his shield. He did not buckle from the blow, although he noted that the attack was heavy enough for him to be concern if he was hit.

If he was hit.

Izuku batted away the harden hair before dodging a few more scythe heads that the female Chimera created to attack him.

Izuku danced around the fury of attacks directed at his person. He moved forward, dodging and block every attacked directed at him until he was within striking distance of the Chimera.

He slammed the edge of his shield right on the throat of the Chimera. The Chimera staggered back which allowed Izuku to surround the Chimera with his flames. He then used the Chimera as a shield to block the acoustic blast that the male Chimera fired at him.

The female Chimera shouted in pain as wild vibration course throughout her body, ravaging her organs.

Izuku once again strike the temple of female Chimera with the side of his shield, dropping her to the ground.

Lifting his shield, Izuku blocked a secondary acoustic blasts, grateful that his shield absorbed vibrations. He felt nothing from the strong attack.

Izuku heard a frustrated growled before the Chimera across him moved towards him with incredible speed.

"Speed augmentation Quirk." Izuku commented as he lunge forward in such a way that he had closed the distance between him and the Chimera, surprising the Chimera.

The Chimera was struck by a European Uppercut.

Even though the Chimera's speed was impressive, the way the Chimera run did not allow him to brace himself from any form of blow in mid run. The uppercut that Izuku landed was enough to drop the Chimera to the ground.

The shield that slammed into the Chimera's chest also knocked the air right out of his chest.

"I suggest self-destructing." Izuku said kindly. "Both of you combine can't beat me." Izuku told the male Chimera before slamming his shield right to the throat of the Chimera, once again breaking the throat of the male Chimera.

Izuku once again raised his shield as a drill made out of harden hair tried to impale him. The attacked pushed him backwards but it did nothing more than that.

"Good." Izuku said with a nod. "Effort."

Izuku could feel the ground shake beneath him.

"But not enough." Izuku pulsed his orange flame into the ground, stabilizing and hardening the ground on his feet.

Next, Izuku sent a wave of Sky flames at the drill that trying its hardest to break his shield.

The flames burned the hair to nonexistence, which allowed Izuku to throw the shield at the female Chimera.

Before the chimera could use her hair as a makeshift shield, Izuku snapped his finger, disrupting the activation of the Quirk.

This startled the Chimera which allowed the shield to strike her skull hard. Izuku threw the shield hard enough to cave her skull in.

Izuku then dodge away from the male Chimera's haymaker, a haymaker that released a sound wave at mid swing.

Izuku was not surprised that the Chimera was already up, its throat already repaired.

All for One always added regeneration to his monsters.

Izuku caught another haymaker that the male Chimera threw at him. He was grateful that his suit was resistant to vibration and sound attacks.

"Let me show you what a sound attack feel like." He raised an arm towards the Chimera, extending his middle and thump finger to the Chimera's ear.

A sonic boom was released from the mere snapping of Izuku's fingers.

This also caused the eardrums of the Chimera to rupture and bleed.

Izuku caught his shield in his hands before kicking the Chimera away from him.

Izuku several step backwards, surveying his two opponents.

The damage that he dealt to the Chimeras were being repaired by their respective regeneration Quirks.

From the way they looked, Izuku knew that he will not be able to convince the two Chimeras to self-destruct.

"What a drag?" Izuku was in the process of preparing something that would truly downed the two Chimeras before a familiar sensation surge through him.

Izuku smiled as he raised his right hand to his face.

A beam of orange flames struck his right hand. It did not harm him but he could feel a wave of irritation in his mind.

_"[Get rid of that relic, and let's get to work!]" _Sorahime exclaimed in irritation. _"[I want to dance!]" _Sorahime stated in urgency.

Izuku chuckled in amusement as he secured his master's shield to his back. Putting an index and middle finger on his golden ring, Izuku proclaimed.

"Dance above the Heavens and the Stars, Sorahime." A pulse of orange flames lit the surroundings as the golden ring turned into a sword.

The golden ring turned into a Zanbato. The handle of the sword was 15 inches in length and was made out of Japanese Black Wood finished in such a way that it gave out an amber glint. The pommel was made in gold and it was two inches in length. The pommel was carved into the shape of a Qilin's head. Instead of a tsuba, the blade had a cross guard that was eight inches in length from tip to tip. The cross guard took the shape of a 'bow tie' style of a cross guard and it was two inches in length from the handle to the sword, elevating the sword by a few inches. The blade of the sword was 36 inches long. Like the other form of Sorahime, the back of the sword had an amber coloring while the bladed part appeared to be made out of gold. The hamon was also peculiar as it resembled the scales of a dragon. The kanji of 'Purity' was carved into the blade, just above the habaki.

Izuku smiled in comfort and content. He always did prefer Sorahime's larger form than the smaller one.

Izuku took a low stance as he pointed Sorahime at the male Chimera. "Let's end him first." Izuku exclaimed as he moved towards the Chimera with such speed that the monster was unable to react.

"Dance of the Rain: Striking Tide." Izuku whispered as he delivered seven swift sword strokes at the Chimera, his body twisting in a flowing fashion similar to a harsh tide. With each slash, the sword unleashed a waved of amber water that augmented the slashes.

This attacked cut the Chimera into seven pieces. Its arms, legs, head, and torso were remove from his body, and its upper body was cut into three halves.

A funny thing about regeneration Quirks, if one was able to take out enough vital organs in one go, or if one was able to do enough damage that the user will not have enough stamina or energy to regenerate, or if one was able to eradicate the body so that there was nothing to repair, the Quirk would be useless.

Izuku just did the first and second option.

And he did the third option when he aimed a blasts of sky flames towards the butchered remains of the Chimera.

When dealing with the Chimeras, overkill is a must.

"One down." Izuku said before parrying a storm of spear heads that was made of harden hair that the female Chimera launched at him.

Izuku parried every attacked with relative ease, and when he was allotted space, he spun rapidly while swinging his sword vertically.

"Dance of the Wind: Heavenly Spin." A barrier of wind was generated from his rapid rotation, shredding the harden hair of the Chimera that was within range of his blade.

The female Chimera let out a shriek as her hair was shredded by the wind barrier.

Stopping his rotation, Izuku held his zanbato to his left side, the tip almost kissing the ground. His right hand was near cross guard and his left hand was an inch from the pommel.

A tremendous amount of fear surged through the body of the Chimera. Using what remains of her hair, she weaved her hardened hair to form a cocoon to protect herself from what was to come.

"Dance of the Lightning:" Izuku took a deep breath before dashing towards the Chimera, his entire body shrouded with orange lightning. "Thunder Clap and Flash."

Izuku exhale and swung his sword downward. A wave of lightning followed the arc of his swing.

With the swing completed, Izuku spun Sorahime onto his right hand in content.

He did not turned back to see his handy work.

He did not need to see to know that the Chimera was dead.

And the Chimera was indeed dead. If Izuku looked back, he would only see ashes flying in the wind.

The attack that Izuku unleashed not only cut straight through the cocoon of hair and the Chimera herself, but the lightning that was being released by the blade during the attack incinerated the Chimera into ash.

"That was quick." Izuku commented as he rested his sword on his shoulder, sighing in content at how comfortable the weight of the sword is in his hands.

_"[You saw that, you outdated piece of scrap! That is how you get the job done!]"_ Sorahime shrieked at Izuku's shield.

"Stop screaming at a shield." Izuku told Sorahime.

_"[You are talking to a sword.]"_ Sorahime countered.

_**(Scene Change)**_

The banter between Izuku and Sorahime was interrupted when a platoon of men and women, wearing cutting edge armor and armed with the best weapon money can buy, stepped into the building, wrecking the entrance door in the process.

Izuku didn't bother reacting.

After all, the 50 men and women who stormed the area were all familiar to him. He recommended them to the Hero Association, and he had a hand in training and arming them.

The platoon of men and women stood in front of Izuku. When they lined up perfectly in 10 rows, they all dropped to one knee before Izuku.

Izuku rolled his eyes in exasperation before allowing his helmet/mask to meld back into his suit, revealing his face to the people around him. He also dispel the crown of orange flames on his forehead. "Seriously guys." Izuku said in annoyance. When they did not reply, Izuku sighed before giving an order. "I've cleared all hostiles in the building, so just raid the area. Take everything that looks important, and give ample attention when raiding the 4th, 6th, 8th, and 10th floor."

"Also," Izuku pointed a hand to the ground in front of him, just a few feet away from the kneeling platoon. With a blast of sky flames, he blew a hole right through the floor. "There is a laboratory in the basement. It has three levels. You know the drill. Secure everyone who is detained and shoot everyone wearing a lab coat." Izuku ordered.

As one, the platoon stood in unison. They gave Izuku a salute before obeying his orders. Half of the platoon started raiding the 1st floor of the building while the other half jumped into the hole that Izuku made.

Izuku looked at the men and women around him.

Each and every one of them were Quirkless, and Izuku would trust any and all of them in real life combat.

After all, he did trained all of them.

Izuku hummed as he felt a familiar presence outside the building.

"She came." Izuku said with a smile as he went towards the exit of the building.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Takagi Karin is a woman that Izuku would never forget.

She is a middle age woman, with the looks and the curves of a model, surprising considering said woman already had three childre. Fairly tall for a Japanese woman, she possess full hips, an above average bosom, and long legs. She has long black hair that was tied into a bun, her cerulean eyes were framed by a heart shape face, and her pale skin was complimented with a black pantsuit.

The woman also wore a strict expression on her face.

Izuku remembered meeting this woman three years ago, in the verge of breaking.

Takagi Karin, regardless of her immense beauty, is Quirkless, and their society is cruel to people like her.

Fortunately, Izuku caught her before she gave up.

A woman of Takagi Karin's talent should not be wasted

"Why must you cause such a massive mess whenever you deal with All for One?" Karin asked frustratingly as she and her colleagues began cleaning the aftermath of Izuku latest battle with All for One's minions.

The building was surrounded with vehicles, ranging from S.W.A.T Vans to ambulances to name a few.

Izuku watched as EMTs run inside the building, all of them giving Izuku salutes as they caught a glimpsed of him.

"Because it's All for One." Izuku answered, as if it was obvious. "If you consider this a mess, you should have seen me in first year as a Jackal. I was so unrefined it was disgruntling." Izuku joked with Karin.

Karin rolled his eyes. "Fortunately, you found me in your second year." Karin said bluntly.

Izuku found Karin three months after saving Eri. Rediscovering his humanity, Izuku saved Karin from a life of prostitution. He provided her and her children a roof over their heads.

He had also convinced Commissioner Genzou to give her a respectable job in the Hero Association.

Izuku has a soft spot towards the Quirkless.

It was a testament to Karin's skills and abilities that she was promoted after three years of work to a high enough position in the Association that she was now privy and trusted with some of the organizations secrets.

The Jackal Initiative included.

"Do you own this building?" Karin inquired professionally.

"Just bought it yesterday." Izuku confirmed.

"Good... That makes it simple." Karin said in relief. "What's the prognoses?"

"There is a three level laboratory in the basement. I could feel a few dozen children underground, and MIKUMO confirmed that there are and a few people listed in the missing persons list detained in the laboratory." Izuku informed her with a frown.

"Did you found any Nomus?" Karin asked sharply.

A looked of pure revulsion crossed Izuku's face. "Just mid production types. MIKUMO already confirmed the mutation level." Izuku did not hide the disgust in his voice. "When I find Doctor Tsubasa, I going to make sure his death is slow and excruciating." Izuku swore to himself.

"I'll help." Karin added.

"So, you need help in the clean?" Izuku offered his assistance.

"No, we have it covered. We know the protocol." Karin assured her savior and friend.

The protocol whenever Izuku attacked a laboratory of All for One is as follows:

First, they will extract those who were detained in the laboratory.

If one or several of the detainees are criminals, they will receive medical aid and once they are healed enough, they will be sentence according to their crimes.

If the detainee is civilian, medical aid would be given to said civilian followed by an interview. The Hero Association wanted to know how they were taken from their homes. After the interview and depending on the findings in the interview, appropriate actions would be taken.

If the detainee is a child, things will get complicated. If the child was kidnapped, the child will be returned to their parents after medical treatment. If the child was an orphan, they will be sent to one of Izuku's orphanages to be taken care of. If the child was abandoned or neglected, the child will be sent to one of Izuku's orphanages and one of the lawyers that Izuku has in his pocket would be making a visit, together with some really vicious social workers, to said child's parents.

Izuku is very protective of children.

They will also remove everyone that was not in the know that their employer is a 200 year old super villain that should have really done the world a favor and die in a ditch somewhere. Those people will be given jobs in companies that Izuku owned if they wanted to, or they would be compensated with one year's worth of their salary, depending on their choice.

Izuku is not just a killer. He is a genius, billionaire, murderer, and philanthropist.

Second, either the Hero Association would appropriate or Izuku would acquire the building where the laboratory is hidden, and the land where the building stood.

Third, information and equipment would be extracted from the lab. Anything that looks to be useful, they will procure for investigation or other purposes.

Izuku would curse All for One from all corners of the world, from hell and back, but the bastard knows his tech.

Fourth, when the relevant information are extracted and retrieved, the area would be leveled. All for One's laboratories needs to be demolish, no questions ask.

"Even with the demolition." Izuku pressed.

"Izuku-san, we are still having trouble explaining to the public why a good portion of Mount Haku disappeared overnight, and your fight with All for One happened eight months ago." Karin said exasperatedly.

Karin and the rest of the Hero Association remembered the fight. It was a cataclysm in a level that they could not imagine.

Worst of all, Izuku came out of the fight within an inch of death.

"In my defense, most of the damage was dealt by All for One." Izuku replied sheepishly.

"And the fact that you can survive that amount of damage is terrifying." Karin exclaimed bluntly. "Little Boss..." Karin used the name that those under him affectionately calls him. "... You go and rest. We'll handle the cleanup."

"This is my mess, as you mentioned it earlier." Izuku reminded his friend.

"And we are tasked to clean up after you." Karin insisted. "It is safe to say that you are responsible for the livelihood of most of the Quirkless in the country. Those who possessed Quirks that society considers as villainous also owes you a debt of gratitude. You gave us an opportunity when others wouldn't even spare us a glance. Doing trivial task such as cleaning up after your battles is a courtesy that most of us are willing and honored to do."

"My war is my war." Izuku simply stated. "And as for giving the Quirkless and the downtrodden jobs..." Izuku smiled bitterly. "...I never forgot being overlook and being weak."

"And that is the only reason why I am not spreading my legs to the nearest bastard willing to spend 200 yen for sex." Karin shivered at the reminder of her previous occupation. "Rest up boss. As you fondly and constantly remind us, you're a human being running on spite and anger, and even that needs recharging."

Izuku snorted. "I haven't completely felt human for a long time now."

"Tell that to your employees that worship the ground you walk on." Karin retorted humorously.

Izuku rolled his eyes at her before tapping the buckle on his belt. The Helmet/Mask once again materialize on his head.

"You are lucky that there are no longer any hostiles in the area." Izuku told her. "I will take my leave like you suggest, but do call if I am needed."

"Yes, boss." Karin replied with a salute as Izuku took the air.

"_[You have great retainers.]" _Sorahime complimented.

"They owe me nothing."

"_[They owe you everything.]"_

_**(Scene Change)**_

It was already nightfall when he arrived back to his Mobile Home, Izuku landed on the rooftop.

Touching down on the roof, he allowed his suit to deactivate, causing the nanites that comprised his suit to return back to the belt, which left Izuku in his casual clothes. Tapping on the rooftop with the point of his shoe, Izuku sunk inside the Mobile Home.

"**{Welcome back, Sir.}" **JULY greeted her creator.

"Good evening, JULY." Izuku greeted his primary Household and work A.I. "Pull out Project Kyōihime (Miracle Princess)." Izuku ordered as he jumped into his favorite chair.

A second later, several holographic screens appeared around Izuku.

Izuku's eyes were drawn to the image of the girl that he considered the most beautiful woman in the world.

"_[You intend to give her everything?]" _Sorahime inquired playfully.

"I intend to give her the best shot to achieve her dreams." Izuku corrected her. "This would give her the best shot." Izuku gestured to the nanosuit that he was designing for one Aizawa Eri.

"_[Your master always told you to be selfish, to follow and do what makes you happy.]"_ Sorahime reminded her creator and master. _"[You should pursue her.]"_ Sorahime urged her master.

"One day…" Izuku promised. "One day, but for now, I'll give my Miracle Angel a pair of wings that can help her reach the Heavens."

* * *

**NAME: **Akatani Izuku

**AGE: **16

**GENDER: **Male (although he looks prettier than most girls)

**OCCUPATION: **Jackal

**QUIRK: **Dying Will Flames of the Sky

**QUIRK DESCRIPTION: **This Quirk allows Izuku to turn his life force and the life force around him into malleable flames. This flames, at its rawest form, possesses both incendiary and concussive force. Izuku even has the capacity to isolate the incendiary and concussive force of this flames, to either do only one or both in an attack.

What makes Dying Will Flames of the Sky Unique is that it gave Izuku a myriad of Abilities.

When the Quirk is active, it triples Izuku physical and mental attributes, as well as provide Izuku with a sharp sixth senses that allows him to read auras of the people around him, to track people down by their presence alone, to identify the mental and emotional state of those around him, and to sense upcoming danger around him or coming at him. This sixth sense, the Izuku refers to as Hyper Intuition, basically gave Izuku empathic abilities, with a dash of telepathy. This sixth sense gives Izuku unnaturally sharp battle senses and accuracy.

The Dying Will Flame of the Sky has four aspects or facets, the purer the flames, the easier it is for Izuku to access those aspects.

The four aspects of the Dying Will Flame of the Sky are Harmony, Stability, Realization, and Pressure

Harmony gives Izuku the ability to harmonize himself and his flames with his surroundings. This provides Izuku with tremendous tracking ability as he can be one with his surroundings and sense everything and everyone that is within his range, whether they be biological or not. This also gives Izuku the ability to Harmonize his flames to his surroundings. That means that he can tailor his flames to the offense and defense of his enemies. Once Izuku gets a feel of his opponent's power, he can alter the composition of his flames to either overcome any defense or defend from any attack.

This also works on Quirks. Izuku can harmonize with the energies that those around him use to activate their Quirk, and forcefully disharmonize said energy to prevent Quirk activation.

The most potent application of this aspect is that it gives Izuku the ability to access and enhance the elements around him. By harmonizing with his surroundings, Izuku can utilize the Elements that is readily available to him. Izuku can use and enhance the air, the water, the earth, even the light around him with the Harmonization factor of his Quirk.

The second aspect is Stability. This aspect of his Quirk allows Izuku to stabilize himself and his surroundings to the world. This aspect provides Izuku the ability to stabilize himself and his surroundings to prevent damage like a Hardening Quirk. This also gives Izuku some healing abilities as he cans stop external and internal bleeding, he can stabilize wounds and injuries, preventing them from worsening, and he can also prevent bone and muscle stress, strains, and tears. He can even temporarily bind ruptures skin and organs, and broken and shatter bones.

Although, Stabilizing wounds and injuries are merely half-baked measures of healing and mending, and reapplication of this ability is required to prevent re-injury and to prevent the already existing injury to cause more damage on himself or the person this ability is cast on. This ability does not replace actual healing.

The most potent application of this aspect is that it gives Izuku the ability to manipulate the gravity around him. Izuku uses this ability in three ways. First, by allowing his flames to stretch and expand in a finite area, Izuku can manipulate the gravity is said area, either by increasing or decreasing the gravity levels within the define space. Second, Izuku could enshroud or surround a person and/or object with his flames which gives him the ability to manipulate the gravity around them or in their person in a more direct and precise manner. Lastly, Izuku can manipulate the gravity of his person to increase the weight of his strikes or to lighten himself to the point that he can easily drift to the skies or increase his speed.

The next aspect is Realization. This ability allows Izuku to project his soul and spirit and give them shape. This allows Izuku to create astral bodies that possesses his five senses. This provides Izuku additional and enhance scouting and tracking capabilities as this abilities even extend farther than his Hyper Intuition. Furthermore, Izuku can create more defined projections and embed those projections with his battle skills and senses for combat purposes.

The most potent application of this ability is Izuku's Avatar, a representation of his soul crystalize and given shape. This Avatar is sentient and has Dying Will Flames capabilities.

A unique application of this ability is Sorahime, a fragment of Izuku's soul that developed sentiency and can exists even with Izuku constantly giving it power. Sorahime has her own bodies and has her own abilities, being able to compress her sword forms into rings and able to transform into a large dragon, the signature Quirk of the Midoriya Clan, or a humanoid form for better combat capacity. Sorahime's main used is being a conduit of Izuku's power

The fourth and last aspect of the Quirk is called Pressure. Unlike the three other aspects, this Quirk does materialize into the world in a visible spectrum. This aspect of the Quirk allows Izuku to effect the mental and emotional aspects of any sentient being around him. This type of aspect grants Izuku the ability to dominate the wills of others. Izuku can even use this aspect to exert his willpower onto those with weak wills and render them unconscious. He can also use this aspect to compel and confuse those with weaker wills than him. Izuku can even hypnotize people with this ability, as well as provide mental suggestions that would compel people to do anything he wants. Izuku can even put a timer or a seal on those mental suggestions. Izuku can convinced or forced people to trust him with this aspect of his Quirk.

Izuku can also use the fourth aspect of his Quirk to improve the mental and emotional state of those around him. He can enhance and fortify his and other's mental abilities. Izuku can synchronize the movements of a group of people with his own, or vise-versa, even without the knowledge of anyone in the group. Izuku can calmed panicked or induce panicked at a will.

With this aspect, as long as the target is willing or had a weaker will than him, he can mend and shatter the mental and emotional state of a being.

The Sky represents Harmony, a state without contradiction nor flaws in which the balance of the whole is maintained.

The Sky also shows Stability, a state that constitutes order and unity in which the balance of the whole is secured.

The Sky represents Realization, a state in which creation and reality mend together to expand the fragility and splendor of life.

And finally, the Sky represents Pressure, a state in which life is reminded that the world is vast and daunting, as well as harsh and beautiful.

Akatani Izuku is a Sky.

And he is the Sky that would change Society, whether they want to or not.

* * *

**READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW**


End file.
